


A love letter

by ShaySnail413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaySnail413/pseuds/ShaySnail413
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A love letter

The TV in against the wall filled the room with ever-changing light and sound. Aradia stared at the wall just beside the screen, eyes glazed over and occasionally fluttering shut as she explored the vision- memory mingled with fantasy.  
Feferi’s lips on her nipples as she drove them on a highway, Feferi’s scent as she pulled Aradia’s head deeper between her legs, Feferi palm-deep in her pussy as she bent over to pick up some laundry, playing with her and taking her, Feferi’s tantalizing crop tops and mid-length skirts that Aradia would watch flutter in the wind of a roller coaster, waiting for the moment when she could duck her head under either and hear Feferi’s sweet, loving moans.  
Aradia’s world was full of Feferi, and she didn’t want anything else getting in the way. She used to rely on random women’s exhibitionism captured on the internet, which she would imagine performing herself in their place, but now she only wanted to think of Feferi. Feferi- more discreet, more daring, more enticing than anything she ever could have imagined before she experienced her. Anything Aradia ever thought about, ever attributed any sex appeal to, Feferi displayed and confessed and desired and had and did. Beyond that, Feferi was a masterpiece of a person in so many other ways. Aradia was entirely incapable of understanding how this amazing person, this person who works so hard, who understands so much math and logic, this person who has been to so many places around the world and who has met and bonded with and kept that bond alive with over years with so many friends, this person who has had so many once-in-a-lifetime experiences, this person who draws as though she commands light, shape, and expression into whatever she wills it to be, this person who writes like the inventor of poetry, like the keeper of all literary power, this person who is so witty and observant and quick-tongued that she could make a crumb laugh, this woman who assembles outfits from trends and staples like she is on the front cover of every magazine at once, this person whose eyes are so bright and deep that the sun seems to reside inside them, that this person, could love her.  
Aradia could never get enough of her. Sometimes, when they are apart, even if she is busy or preoccupied, an unstoppable wave of love and appreciation for Feferi will wash over her, filling her with admiration and desperation to remind her how much she means to her.  
Aradia’s mind again drifted to thoughts of Feferi’s wetness, her warmth, her honey-rich noises just for her. She imagined Feferi up on the kitchen counter, legs spread as Aradia stood holding her there while carefully but satisfyingly slamming her fingers into her. She dwelled on thoughts of Feferi pinching and squeezing and licking her tits, of her biting her neck so intimately, of Aradia pinning her down, taking control, massaging her sweet spots until Feferi’s mind melted into a hearty soup thick in her throat that makes her voice sound like her heartbeat and makes Aradia’s legs feel like rubber and Feferi, sleepy but still aroused, rushed to devour Aradia’s dripping pussy like a devotee.  
The TV cut to commercial and Aradia’s increasingly doting thoughts were interrupted by the startling mixture of a loud infomercial host and the bright tones of her phone’s ringing.  
Fumbling with one hand, she grabs the phone, struggles to unlock it and open the video calling app, but she makes it in time to see the glowing sunbeam that is her lover’s smile.  
“Hello gorgeous!” she can’t contain her excitement.  
“Hi!” Feferi finished adjusting her earbuds and waved happily.  
“Hi <3”  
“Hi <3”  
“Hi beautiful!”  
“Hello cutie,” Feferi finally recovers her words from the stun of Aradia’s smile, “how are you?”  
After a few minutes of catching up, recounting their evenings and feelings, Aradia decided to relocate to the bed and in this simple action born from comfort, she slipped up. In first moving her phone with her, she accidentally gave Feferi a perfect view of the toy between her legs. She doesn’t realize until she hears Feferi’s overdramatic, lust-filled gasp as she lowers herself onto her back.  
“What?” Aradia feigns innocence.  
“What were you doing right before I called you?” Feferi humors her, as if there were any doubt. Not for the first time, Feferi allows her eyes to linger at the spot visible in the lower portion of the phone where one of Aradia’s nipples is visible through her thin tee.  
“N-nothing,” Aradia, suddenly embarrassed and somehow more lustful than she had been before the call, rubs her clit a little harder, “just thinking of you.”  
“Yeah?” Feferi, still dressed in her work clothes, spreads her legs, making sure her hand is visible to the camera when she starts grinding against it.  
“Yeah. Thinking of… kissing you, of hugging you. Why don’t you come here and find out what else I was thinking about doing?” She becomes more daring, lulled into acting upon her thoughts at the sight of Feferi feeling her own clit, overwhelmed with the desire to replace Feferi’s hand with her own.  
“Baabe,” she whines with need, “you know I still have two more hours of my shift.” Aradia did know that, but she needed the reminder because all of space-time was replaced with desire to straddle her where she sits and kiss her until they’re both dizzy. Aradia wished she could tell Feferi to leave early, to come and find her in their bed and take her clothes off. Instead, a spark went off in her mind as she remembered the sneaky mood she was in last night.  
“Have you noticed anything in your bag today, Fef?” She tried to sound nonchalant, as though she were simply changing the subject.  
“What? What do you mean?” She was confused that Aradia had seemingly stopped teasing her, but she wanted to respect her boundaries if that was the case. She was genuine because Feferi hardly ever needed the things under her keys and wallet in her bag, but brought it with her every day just the same, and what Aradia was alluding to was at the bottom of a side pocket.  
“Can you check the front inner pocket for me?” Her voice went up at the end and Feferi knew to be excited about checking her bag. She conspicuously pulled it into her lap, unzipped it, and rummaged around. Once she saw and felt the bright silicone, she froze and looked back up at her phone. Aradia’s uninhibited grin made her blush.  
“When did you…what do you…” Feferi tried pulled her knees toward each other to hide the wet spot forming in her leggings.  
“Can you go to the bathroom for me?” Aradia reached behind her to the headboard and grabbed the little internet-linked remote, the same color as the vibrator in Feferi’s hand, “before your lunch break runs out?” Instead of answering, Feferi grabs her phone and her handbag and hurried toward the restroom. Once in the private room, she pulls down her tights and sets the phone on the little table meant for holding breast pumping equipment. She lavishes in Aradia’s gaze as she shimmies her panties down and rubs her clit. She powers on the vibe and rubs it around her entrance before sliding it in. Aradia’s moans grow louder as she rubs her clit harder.  
“Good…now go back to your desk,” Aradia commands. Feferi, desperate but weak for her lover’s domination, pulls up her panties after a final flick of her clit. She walks back to her chair and sits down.  
Throughout the day, Aradia does many random things, but the constant between them is that, every so often, she turns on Fef’s vibrator, trusting that it is still inside her, each time at a different intensity. The first few times earned her a text written indignant and enveloped with excitement. The later times, Feferi relished in the moments when the vibrator would hum to life in her and try to rock on her chair to intensify the feeling, always just so close when it turned off again. As soon as her shift ended, she rushed outside and Aradia was there in her car as always to pick her up. They kissed, caring and sweet and passionate, and Aradia drove home as quickly as possible, hopping out and picking Feferi up out of the passenger seat, carrying her inside, and laying her down on the bed, all while making out with each other as though they needed it like breathing, and they didn’t stop until each had been too tired to continue. They slept undressed and holding each other tight, legs and hair entangled.


End file.
